


You ain't gotta be perfect

by 700wordsAmonth



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/700wordsAmonth/pseuds/700wordsAmonth
Summary: Just a short scene between Alex and Maggie in bed. It's mostly fluff though, maybe some very very light angst, no smut here y'all.





	

They’re lying in bed, white sheets hiding their bodies from the night breeze that comes in through the balcony window. Alex’s body covers Maggie’s comfortably, one elbow placed on the bed to support her chin as she stares into her lover’s eyes. Slim fingers trace sweat-dampened hair on the shorter woman’s temple.

“It’s not fair,” Maggie says with a smirk, eyes tracing the top of Alex’s breasts, pressed lightly against her own, the movement of her throat as she swallows - perspiration especially visible in the dip of her neck -, the pink in her cheeks, the smile in her eyes and the frizzle in her hair, “it’s just not fair how pretty you are.”

Alex smiles with her lips this time and pecks the ones complimenting her. “I’m sorry, but you’re the pretty one in this relationship. It’s just the way it is.”

Maggie thinks about fighting her on this, but decides to follow Alex’s lead. “Oh yeah? So what are you?”

“Isn’t that obvious?” And Maggie thinks she’s going for ‘the smart one’, after all, her girl is a doctor and an agent and a bioengineer, but that’s not what she gets. “I’m the lucky one”.

And it is flattering, but it also breaks her heart a little bit, and so she responds with a smile on her lips and a wet sadness in her eyes. Laying Alex on the bed and turning her body to meet hers, she traces her jawline with her fingertips. “Whoever gave such low self-esteem to such a beautiful, intelligent and capable woman?”

Maggie can see the effect her words have on Alex, can see that they hit home. But Alex shrugs her off, laying full on her back and laughs. “Low self-esteem? I know a bunch of people who could tell you the exact opposite, that I’m ‘overly confident’.”

Maggie’s tone is placating, “you once told me yourself, Danvers, you strive for perfection.”

“Exactly, I strive for perfection, that means I believe I can be perfect in everything that I do.”

Maggie searches into her eyes, hearing what she’s not saying. “You don’t have to be perfect to be loved, Alex. Nobody is, nobody can be,” she rests her hand against Alex’s upper stomach, feeling her slow heartbeat as her skin raises and falls back again rhythmically, “but damn it if you’re not pretty damn close.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short that when I Ctrl+V-ed it to AO3 it actually looked like a single paragraph. No talent whatsoever to write longer pieces. But, you know, we're all starved from 2 weeks without Supergirl, I guess we'll take what we can get.


End file.
